


Un piano perfetto

by Lory221B



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory221B/pseuds/Lory221B
Summary: La GCPD ha un'operazione importante da compiere e niente deve ostacolarli. Per evitare intromissioni da parte di Oswald, Harvey ha il piano perfetto: trovare qualcuno che possa distrarlo. Ma le cose non vanno esattamente come previsto e Jim si ritrova a fare da consulente amoroso per Oswald.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà della DC Comic, Warner Bros, Bruno Heller ecc.; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro per il mio puro divertimento e spero che non ne ricordi altre, in tal caso non sarebbe voluto, ma fatemelo sapere!

« D’accordo facciamolo » affermò Jim Gordon. Mani in tasca e una certa perplessità in quello che si accingeva a mettere in atto. Si girò più volte verso la porta d’ingresso dello studio di Oswald per controllare che effettivamente fosse chiusa. Gli sembrava che Cobblepot avesse girato la chiave appena entrati, ma non ne era del tutto sicuro. Spiegare quello che stavano facendo sarebbe stato alquanto imbarazzante, soprattutto se fosse entrato qualcuno dei killer di Oswald o peggio, un agente do polizia.

Fece per avvicinarsi ma non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere. Oswald se ne stava goffamente rigido, evidentemente teso, in piedi con la schiena rivolta alla scrivania, occhi chiusi in attesa. Jim lo trovò stranamente tenero e si stupì della fiducia che stava riponendo in lui

« Perché stai ridendo? » chiese Oswald, leggermente infastidito e ora decisamente meno tenero.

« Perché non puoi limitarti a chiudere gli occhi, inclinare leggermente la testa e restare in attesa » rispose divertito.

« Beh, credevo dovessi fare qualcosa tu »

« E tu te ne stai lì, passivo? Questa è la tua idea di “baciare qualcuno”? »

Oswald sbuffò e roteò gli occhi « Va bene, professore. Mi insegni lei » rispose, allargando le braccia in segno di resa.

Jim si fece serio e nel fare qualche passo verso Oswald si morse istintivamente il labbro « Ti avvicini e senti l’elettricità nell’aria, qualcosa che sta per accadere. State occhi negli occhi, c’è quell’attimo che precede un bacio che ci si ritrova a sorridere, un misto di imbarazzo e aspettativa »

Si accorse che Oswald aveva serrato le mani sul bordo del costoso legno della scrivania, quasi a sorreggersi, ma non aveva mai tolto gli occhi da quelli di Gordon. Oswald stava tremando, era una sensazione nuova, era tutto nuovo e non aveva idea di quello che sarebbe successo.

Jim pose delicatamente una mano su un fianco dell’altro e Oswald si ritrovò a fissare quella mano come se non stesse accadendo a lui, per poi riportare velocemente lo sguardo verso Jim, in un misto di terrore e desiderio che quel qualcosa finalmente accadesse.

« Cosa fai? » chiese Oswald, con la voce spezzata e leggermente più alta del solito.

Jim si morse nuovamente il labbro. Anche se lo stato di panico di Oswald faceva più ridere che aumentare l’interesse, Gordon ormai sentiva che aveva avviato una tempesta che non poteva fermare « Dove pensavi di tenere le mani? In tasca? »

« Beh, no… non lo so » rispose Oswald velocemente, guardando le sue mani ancora rigidamente bloccate sulla scrivania e pensò, che in effetti, poteva spostarle da qualche altra parte, ma non sembrava in grado di staccarle, come se fossero state incollate al legno.

« Quando sarete a questo punto, così vicini da sentire il respiro dell’altro e il cuore che martella nel petto, beh in quel momento potrai inclinare la testa… ma non chiudere ancora gli occhi » fece in quella maniera autoritaria che a Oswald tanto piaceva, nonostante non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a Jim, nemmeno sotto tortura.

« Ok… » rispose in un sussurro, cercando di respirare mentre il viso di Jim si avvicinava terribilmente. Avrebbe voluto vedersi allo specchio perché temeva di avere un’espressione assurda, occhi sgranati e labbra tremanti, eppure a Gordon non sembrava dare fastidio.

Finalmente furono labbra su labbra, un primo approccio leggero, sembrava più l’anteprima di quello che sarebbe accaduto. Jim passò il braccio sinistro dietro alla schiena di Oswald mentre la mano destra aveva abbandonato il fianco ed era lentamente salita fino ad accarezzare i capelli. Cercava di farlo rilassare, lo sentiva tremare tutto e per un attimo pensò di staccarsi per controllare che fosse tutto a posto, ma proprio quando stava per ritirarsi indietro, Oswald decise di rispondere al bacio, cercando di imitare quello che Gordon aveva fatto fino a quel momento.

Jim prese la sua mano destra e finalmente Oswald decise di abbandonare la posizione di difesa per lasciarsi andare ed entrambe le mani finirono su Gordon.

Jim si era completamente dimenticato perché era lì, tutto quello che era accaduto nelle ultime settimane, il fatto che non sarebbe mai dovuta accadere una cosa del genere, il fatto che aveva un’operazione da coordinare dall’altra parte della città.

Lo stava baciando con un certo trasporto, finché non si rese conto che stava facendo una cosa orribile. Stava ingannando Oswald, non si era soffermato più di tanto sui suoi sentimenti e su cosa implicasse quello che stavano facendo. O forse, non aveva voluto ragionarci perché si sarebbe reso conto che nelle ultime settimane si era ritrovato molto più coinvolto di quanto avesse voluto ammettere.

In ogni caso, non poteva ingannarlo oltre. Si staccò improvvisamente, lasciando Oswald boccheggiare, come se improvvisamente gli mancasse l’aria. Si tirò indietro con l’espressione che nascondeva colpa e qualcos’altro. Oswald, che fino a un attimo primo stava sorridendo, sentì gli occhi inumidirsi leggermente.

« Jim? » provò, incerto, senza ricevere risposta.

Jim non aprì bocca, lo guardò sconvolto, si voltò e uscì dalla porta che scoprì non essere stata chiusa a chiave, lasciando Oswald da solo a chiedersi cosa avesse sbagliato.

 

***** * ****

_Tre settimane prima_

 

Harvey entrò nell’ufficio di Gordon senza troppe cerimonie, una scatola di ciambelle in una mano e un ingombrante fascicolo nell’altra. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé con il piede, stando ben attendo che nessuno potesse sentirli.

« Questa operazione è troppo importante. Non possiamo permetterci errori » fece, appoggiando il fascicolo sul tavolo. Gordon fissò quelle carte, erano mesi che progettavano nei minimi dettagli come stanare la banda che stava terrorizzando i quartieri poveri e finalmente sembrava essere arrivato il momento di porre fini ai loro traffici.

« Soprattutto non possiamo permetterci che Pinguino interferisca in qualche modo » commentò Jim « Non penso gli interessi ma non vorrei che reclamasse una qualche forma di controllo »

« E’ quello che ho pensato anch’io e per questo ho la soluzione, Capitano » fece Bullock, allegro, mentre prendeva una ciambella e iniziava ad addentarla.

« Sentiamo » rispose Gordon, prendendo una ciambella a sua volta.

« La distrazione perfetta. Cosa sappiamo di Oswald? Sappiamo che quel pazzo maniaco si adopera tanto per avere il potere come affermazione personale, per essere rispettato e amato »

« Sì, e quindi? »

« Sofia lo aveva distratto con un orfano da accudire, prima ancora c’era stata la vicenda di Nygma. Se gli trovassimo qualcuno che possa distrarlo il tempo che noi portiamo a termine l’operazione saremmo a posto »

Gordon lo guardò perplesso, non era sicuro di dove andasse a parare il piano di Bullock « Cosa stai suggerendo, Harvey? »

« Cobblepot ha bisogno di un nuovo contabile e io ho mandato uno dei nostri agenti del reparto amministrativo, Ben Smith. Somiglia un po’ a te ma è più magro e con gli occhiali, stile Ed. Il mix perfetto »

Gordon non poteva credere a quello che aveva appena sentito « Aspetta, cosa? Hai mandato un agente sotto copertura senza chiedermi il permesso? Hai idea di cosa farà Oswald quando lo scoprirà? »

« Quando lo scoprirà il nostro agente sarà già lontano. Finita questa missione, si sposterà a New York dai genitori, il padre sta molto male. Dimmi che non è perfetto! »

« Non lo è, Harvey. Ma ormai hai messo in moto questa cosa e bloccarla potrebbe solo attirare l’attenzione. Spero solo che Smith sia un attore abbastanza credibile »

« Andrà bene, Capitano »

 


	2. Ho bisogno di un favore

Era già passata una settimana da quando l’assurdo piano di Bullock era stato messo in atto. Paradossalmente però, nonostante tutti i dubbi di Gordon, l’idea di Harvey aveva in qualche modo funzionato perché c’era una certa calma sul versante criminalità.

Jim arricciò le labbra, aveva studiato per mesi quel fascicolo, erano a un passo da stanare la banda che terrorizzava i bassifondi e tutto sembrava andare per il verso giusto. Spostò distrattamente le carte per poi appoggiarci sopra la tazza di caffè, la quarta di quella mattina.

Quell’apparente calma era quasi sospetta. Era di Oswald che si stava parlando, non era un ingenuo. Certo, si era già fatto raggirare e “fregare” dai suoi sentimenti, ma proprio per quel motivo sarebbe stato più attento, più in guardia. Era davvero improbabile che il nuovo arrivato, il contabile, recitasse così bene la sua parte da abbindolarlo in una sola settimana.

Harvey spalancò la porta dell’ufficio del capitano, per poi ironicamente bussare alla porta aperta « Scusa, mi dimentico che qui sei il capo »

Jim alzò gli occhi dalla tazza di caffè, con l’espressione di uno che era ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri e non stava assolutamente prestando attenzione a quanto accadeva attorno a lui.

« Tutto bene? » chiese Bullock.

« Stavo pensando a Cobblepot »

«  Beh, se hai una cotta non tenerti tutto dentro » rispose ridendo, mentre si accomodava scomposto sulla sedia di fronte a lui.

« È tutto troppo tranquillo, non credi? Hai sentito il nostro agente? »

« Come puoi immaginare evitiamo contatti e comunicazioni lunghe, anche i muri hanno orecchie. Mi ha chiamato e mi ha detto che è tutto ok »

Gordon non sembrò soddisfatto dalla risposta. Forse c’era qualcosa in più che non voleva dire o ammettere, forse a differenza di Bullock che non aveva alcuna remora a ingannare Pinguino per un buon fine, Jim non si sentiva del tutto a suo agio a fare sì che Oswald si affezionasse a qualcuno per poi ritrovarsi di nuovo da solo. Non era forse questa una delle tante ragioni per cui era un uomo spezzato che continuava disperatamente a cercare il potere? Per sentirsi in qualche modo accettato?

« Se non sei convinto, controlla di persona. Un motivo per andare da Oswald sono sicuro che potresti trovarlo » continuò Harvey.

« In effetti, potrebbe insospettirsi, sono mesi che ignoriamo lui e le sue attività » convenne Gordon. Dopo il crollo dei ponti, la città era stata per mesi allo sbando e le gang l’avevano fatta da padrone; la GCPD aveva utilizzato ogni risorsa per riportare l’ordine e rimettere la città in riga ma Gordon era certo che anche Oswald, a modo suo, aveva fatto la medesima cosa, riportare la criminalità sotto controllo per avere di nuovo una città governabile e per questo motivo non era mai intervenuto per fermare le attività di Pinguino. Ma ora c’era nuovamente una parvenza di ordine e potevano ristabilire i “vecchi” rapporti.

 

 ****** * *****

La villa di Oswald non era un luogo che Gordon aveva frequentato spesso. Prima c’erano i club che usava per mascherare le attività illecite, ma da quando la città era sprofondata nel caos e si era ripresa, molte cose erano cambiate.

Al solito, dovette superare l’interrogatorio di vari scagnozzi, prima di poter essere ammesso a parlare con il  Re, ma quando finalmente arrivò nell’ufficio fu stupito dall’ aspetto di Oswald. Era seduto alla sua scrivania esageratamente pomposa, era sempre curato e fresco di sartoria ma sembrava stanco, aveva un’aria sciupata molto simile al periodo in cui era sotto il controllo di Theo Galavan.

Si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, quello sguardo da “ancora una volta faccia a faccia” e nonostante non fosse mai stato in quella stanza, a Jim sembrò soltanto una replica delle loro innumerevoli interazioni.

« A cosa devo l’onore di ricevere il Capitano della GCPD? » fece Oswald, fintamente affabile, invitandolo ad accomodarsi sulla sedia davanti a lui.

« Non ci vediamo da parecchio, Oswald »

« Da quando mi hai lasciato ore su un dirigibile, Jim »

A Gordon sfuggì un sorrisetto che indispose non poco Oswald « Quindi, perché sei qui? Cosa turba il Capitano Gordon da costringerlo a lasciare il suo ufficio e recarsi fino a qui, dopo non essersi fatto vivo per mesi con la città allo sbando? »

« Gotham si rialza sempre » rispose e senza rendersene conto, Oswald si ritrovò ad annuire. Entrambi amavano Gotham, solo con metodi diversi.

Jim si guardò attorno, la stanza  non trasmetteva niente se non una certa solitudine e la cosa cominciò a preoccuparlo. Non sembrava che Oswald fosse distratto da un interesse per un’altra persona, sembrava più solo che mai.

Oswald intanto lo fissava circorspetto, lo stava studiando, ne era certo, così Jim approfittò per riprendere la recita « Sono venuto proprio per questo, Oswald. La città era in ginocchio e si sta appena riprendendo. So che tu hai di nuovo il controllo della criminalità e per il momento stiamo chiudendo un occhio, visto che c’è bisogno di stabilità »

« Mi stai dicendo che mi stai facendo un favore o mi stai ringraziando per aver rimesso in riga la città al vostro posto? »

« Ti sto dicendo che presto le cose torneranno alla normalità » rispose, allungando il busto verso Oswald e appoggiando entrambe le braccia sulla scrivania, in maniera poco formale ma al contempo una velata minaccia verso il capo della malavita di Gotham.

Un bagliore passò per un attivo nello sguardo di Oswald, forse l’idea che davvero le cose potessero tornare come un tempo. A differenza di Jim, non aveva abbandonato la sua posizione comoda sulla poltrona di pelle, anzi era molto più rilassato di quanto il Capitano Gordon aveva messo piede nel suo ufficio.

« Non ho niente da nascondere, James »

« Bene » rispose e anche lui abbandonò la posizione di guardia. C’era un silenzio quasi irreale nella villa, Jim si ritrovò a chiedersi chi avesse intorno Oswald, di chi potesse fidarsi ora che aveva perso la maggior parte delle persone su cui aveva riposto la sua fiducia.

Oswald emise un flebile sospiro e sta volta fu il suo turno di avvicinarsi alla scrivania che li separava.

« Avremmo potuto farlo assieme, collaborare. Invece eccoci qua a discutere, ancora una volta »

A Gordon non venne in mente niente da dire. Dopo Sofia, dopo tutti i danni che aveva causato, si era ben guardato da stringere altri patti con i gangster. Voleva dimostrare alla città, ma prima ancora a se stesso che poteva farcela da solo, che la GCPD non aveva bisogno di aiuti esterni. Sapeva che era solo un’illusione perché dietro a molte operazioni, ad agire nell’ombra, c’era proprio Oswald.

« Va tutto bene, Oswald? Hai un’aria sciupata » chiese, per cambiare argomento.

« Grazie, James. È sempre piacevole sentire un apprezzamento sulla propria persona » rispose, roteando gli occhi.

« Dico davvero » continuò Jim, che non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi cosa gli fosse successo per sembrare così stanco.

« Sono solo affari » commentò Oswald, prima di fare un gesto che inequivocabilmente significava che la conversazione era finita.

Jim si alzò dalla sedia e fece per uscire; aveva già una mano sulla maniglia quando sentì l’incedere claudicante di Oswald dietro le sue spalle. Si era alzato e per un attimo Gordon rivide quell’espressione di fiducia incondizionata che ogni tanto, sempre più raramente, vedeva dipinta sul suo volto.

Jim si aspettava grandi discorsi, o insulti, un qualcosa ma Oswald si limitò a passargli davanti e aprirgli la porta mantenendo un’espressione ora più di sfida che di fiducia.

Jim abbandonò l’ufficio ma quando era già di spalle arrivò il commento che si era aspettato un attimo prima  « Tanto tempo fa ti avevo detto che era meglio camminare al buio con un amico che da solo alla luce ma tu non lo hai mai capito »

« Ho degli amici con cui camminare alla luce, Oswald. Non sono da solo » rispose voltandosi.

« Vero, ma io sono l’unico con cui puoi camminare al buio »

Gordon lo guardò stranito, quando altri passi provenienti dal soggiorno lo distrassero.

« Oh, Jim non so se conosci il mio nuovo contabile. Immagino lo avrete già schedato o qualcosa di simile »

Il cambio di espressione di Oswald, da infastidito ad allegro, lasciò Gordon alquanto interdetto. L’agente Smith sorrise amabilmente ed allungò la mano per stringere quella di Jim. Di solito Gordon era un buon osservatore, ma doveva ammettere che quell’agente non aveva mai attirato la sua attenzione e soprattutto assomigliava davvero a lui ed Ed. Mentre stringeva la mano al suo agente, non poté non notare che la postura, l’atteggiamento, l’espressione di Oswald erano completamente cambiati. Harvey aveva ragione, qualunque cosa fosse in ballo, Oswald era decisamente preso dal nuovo “contabile”.  Un senso di fastidio lo pervase, la conversazione tra loro era stata piuttosto nervosa e piena di rancore, nonostante le sue più buone intenzioni, mentre ora Oswald sembrava pendere dalle labbra del nuovo arrivato.

Jim si congedò e lasciò velocemente la villa, a disagio per tutto quello che era successo.

 

***** * ****

 Due giorni dopo, Gordon era di nuovo seduto alla sua scrivania. Continuava a pensare a Oswald, al fatto che aveva avuto un atteggiamento strano, di rancore ma che nascondeva anche qualcos’altro e poi era apparso Smith ed era come se lui fosse diventato invisibile.

« Stai ancora pensando a Cobblepot? » chiese Harvey, mimando il simbolo di un cuore con le dita.

« Molto divertente » rispose Gordon lanciandogli addosso una carta che aveva appallottolato in precedenza.

Ripresero a parlare delle ultime operazioni e di come le cose stessero andando per il verso giusto, almeno per una volta, quando a Jim arrivò un SMS. Strabuzzò gli occhi nel vedere il nome di Oswald.

“ _ **Dobbiamo vederci, ora. Porta sul retro**_ ”

Incontrarsi apertamente alla GCPD poteva essere strano, soprattutto se Gordon stava continuando a dare un’immagine di poliziotto non corrotto e soprattutto che non stringeva patti con la criminalità per cui apprezzò non poco che si vedessero di nascosto.

Scese le scale verso l’archivio, controllando di non essere seguito e corse ad aprire la porta. Era passato solo qualche giorno ma Oswald sembrava già un’altra persona. Appariva ancora stanco ma nell’insieme aveva cercato di presentarsi al meglio; Jim non sapeva dire esattamente cosa fosse cambiato ma aveva qualcosa di diverso.

« Non credevo ti avrei rivisto così presto »

« Ho bisogno di un favore » fece, un po’ tentennante.

« Davvero? »

« Sembravi preoccupato per me l’altro giorno » rispose mantenendo lo sguardo, quel maledetto sguardo che metteva sempre in crisi Jim, un misto di tristezza e fiducia.

« Ok, dimmi »

Oswald balbettò qualcosa di incomprensibile e Gordon fu costretto a chiedergli di ripetere a voce più alta e magari scandendo le parole.

« Ho detto, se dovessi invitare qualcuno ad uscire, come dovrei comportarmi? »

Jim pensò di non aver sentito bene, era troppo assurdo che fosse venuto fino a lì per fargli quella richiesta. Soprattutto dopo che aveva praticamente accusato Gordon di averlo abbandonato per mesi.

« Aspetta, cosa? Mi stai chiedendo consigli per un appuntamento? Ma sei serio? »

« A chi dovrei chiedere, Jim? A uno dei miei tirapiedi? Credo tu abbia sufficiente esperienza per darmi qualche dritta, prima che io commetta errori »

Gordon continuava a guardarlo come avrebbe fissato Bullock se gli avesse annunciato che non avrebbe mai più bevuto in vita sua. Oswald Cobblepot, il Re di Gotham, gli stava chiedendo consigli amorosi? Ma soprattutto, Gordon aveva sempre pensato che con Nygma ci fosse stato qualcosa, possibile che in realtà non fosse successo niente?

« La mia cultura romantica si basa sul citare frasi di film e libri » fece Oswald, quasi in risposta a quello che stava pensando Gordon.

Jim si passò nervosamente una mano sulla testa, non gli era mai capitata una conversazione del genere, credeva eventualmente che l’avrebbe affrontata con Bruce Wayne, non con Oswald ma lui era lì e stava aspettando che Jim dicesse qualcosa.

« Ok, primo appuntamento. Non forzare le cose, invitalo a bere qualcosa fuori » iniziò, non del tutto sicuro. Da dove doveva iniziare?

« Perché pensi sia un uomo? » rispose incuriosito.

« Non lo è? Insomma dopo Nygma credevo che… »

« Sì, hai ragione. Continua » tagliò corto Oswald.

« Niente, prima appuntamento, bevete un drink e parlate di argomenti comuni. Qualcosa che interessi entrambi. Ascoltalo quando parla, ridi alle sue battute. Cose così. Poi se le cose andassero particolarmente bene… »

Gordon non riuscì a finire la frase perché Oswald lo zittì alzando la mano « Sono un gentleman »

« Ok, allora vi salutate e se la serata è stata piacevole invitalo a cena, o al cinema. Non so cosa ti piaccia fare nel tempo libero oltre a bere, dominare la città… e guidare dirigibili » aggiunse e inaspettatamente a Oswald sfuggì una risata.

« Non andare troppo veloce, niente gradi dichiarazioni finché non sai come la pensa lui »

Lo sguardo di Oswald si offuscò per un attimo, Jim pensò che forse questo fosse uno degli errori che aveva già commesso, magari proprio con Ed e si sentì dispiaciuto per lui. Per il Jim Gordon che vedeva tutto o bianco o nero, era impossibile pensare ad Oswald se non come un criminale, pazzo e bugiardo, ma il Jim Gordon che era uscito da mille situazioni e che aveva commesso altrettanti errori, aveva iniziato a cogliere tutte le sfumature e a non soffermarsi più su giusto o sbagliato. Oswald era un uomo che era stato più volte fatto a pezzi e si era sempre rialzato. Ma a quale prezzo? Aveva perso tante persone care e si era fidato dei soggetti sbagliati, eppure continuava a fidarsi di lui, nonostante tutti i loro trascorsi.

Oswald ruppe il silenzio un po’ pesante che si era creato « Ok, James. Penso possa bastare »

Jim arricciò le labbra. Avrebbe dovuto aggiungere qualcosa? Già era contento di non aver dovuto affrontare l’argomento sesso, non gli andava di dover spiegare a Oswald cosa e come fare, soprattutto immaginando che il soggetto delle fantasie sarebbe stato l’infiltrato agente Smith.

Nonostante si fosse limitato a dire cose ovvie, Oswald sembrò soddisfatto dalla conversazione, per cui dopo averlo salutato, sparì dall’archivio, lasciando Jim solo a guardare gli schedari. Non era molto convinto di come si stavano mettendo le cose ma sentì un senso di fastidio ad immaginare Oswald che andava a bere qualcosa con il suo contabile e non riuscì a dire esattamente quale fosse il motivo.


	3. Pollastre e lato oscuro

**“Ore 17 al vecchio night di Fish”**

 

Jim rileggeva quel sms cercando di capirne le implicazioni e perché improvvisamente Oswald pensasse di poter comandare degli incontri. Un senso di fastidio, una strana fitta proprio alla bocca dello stomaco lo colse quando temette che Oswald avrebbe nuovamente voluto parlare del suo appuntamento. Quasi avrebbe preferito che l’argomento fosse più vicino alle normali attività del re della malavita.

 

Si guardò attorno circospetto, come se gli altri agenti potessero intuire quello che stava pensando e soprattutto la lotta interiore che stava affrontando: da un lato voleva andare all’incontro, esclusivamente per controllarlo, non perché la curiosità su cosa fosse accaduto con il contabile lo stesse divorando, ma dall’altro non vedeva perché dovesse scattare sull’attenti per un sms di Oswald.

 

Aveva anche pensato di chiedere ad Harvey se fosse al corrente delle ultime attività dell’agente sotto copertura ma aveva paura che Bullock notasse qualcosa di strano e capisse che Oswald gli aveva chiesto aiuto per il suo primo appuntamento.

 

Oswald che era sempre così complesso, infastidito dal dover parlare con Jim e al contempo desideroso di riportare il loro rapporto a quello che lui considerava una vecchia amicizia, continuava a restare un enigma per il capitano Gordon.

 

**“Puoi darmi una risposta o devo mandare qualcuno a prenderti?”**

 

Il secondo messaggio lo sorprese più del primo, denotava una certa impazienza. Rimise in tasca il cellulare dopo aver scritto un secco “arrivo” con la ferma decisione che sarebbe andato all’incontro ma gli avrebbe fatto presente che non era un suo galoppino e se voleva un favore avrebbe dovuto essere molto più gentile di come si stava comportando.

 

Il vecchio night di Fish era rimasto simile a un tempo; non ci metteva piede da secoli e per un attimo gli apparve davanti agli occhi l’immagine di se stesso, quattro anni più giovane, che attraversava la sala assieme ad Harvey.

 

Era cambiata l’atmosfera, evidentemente Pinguino lo stava rimodernando: i velluti rossi erano stati sostituiti da un blu elettrico e dentro degli scatoloni aveva notato la presenza di lampade a ombrello. Ad ogni evidenza, Oswald si stava per ributtare nell’ambiente dei Night Club.

 

Le luci erano soffuse ma poté distinguere l’inequivocabile sagoma di Oswald seduto al piano. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva suonare ed era una melodia che non conosceva, ma non era particolarmente allegra. Quando finalmente Oswald si accorse della presenza di Gordon, smise di far danzare le dita sulla tastiera del pianoforte e sfoggiò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.

 

« Jim, finalmente. Accomodati » si alzò dal piano indicando a Gordon  un tavolino dove potevano sedersi.

 

Gordon si guardò attorno circospetto e paradossalmente Oswald sembrava essere altrettanto in posizione di guardia. Avrebbe preferito una conversazione rilassata ma aveva ormai capito da tempo che con il capitano della GCPD aveva solo interazioni a nervi tesi.

 

« Come mai mi hai dato appuntamento qui? »

 

« Ho ripreso il posto, un nuovo Iceberg Lounge. Sai com’è, sono un sentimentale » fece guardandosi attorno, come immaginando il posto com’era una volta, la sua ascesa al potere quando tutti lo avevano sottovalutato ed anche un omaggio a Fish, che nel bene e nel male aveva fatto tanto per lui, più di quanto avesse potuto immaginare.

 

« Già, il posto dove Fish ti ha massacrato di botte. Ricordi meravigliosi » commentò ironico Jim, stranito, mentre istintivamente Oswald portava una mano sulla gamba. Sembrava passata una vita per quante cose erano accadute nel mentre.

 

« Ci siamo incontrati qui, rammenti? » fece Oswald, con una curiosa espressione che Gordon non riuscì a decifrare, un misto di malinconia e qualcos’altro.

 

« Come mai mi hai convocato, comunque? »

 

Oswald sembrò per un attimo vacillare ma riprese subito il consueto contegno « Mi servono consigli per lo step successivo. Ho intenzione di invitarlo a cena ma non sono sicuro di come devo comportarmi »

 

Gordon temeva qualcosa del genere, ma sperava davvero non si trattassero di altri consigli amorosi, che l’appuntamento non fosse andato così bene, che magari Oswald avesse trovato l’agente Smith noioso, scontato, una brutta copia di lui ed Ed. Emise un flebile sospiro prima di sincerarsi di quello che stava pensando.

 

« Quindi l’aperitivo è andato bene? »

 

Oswald sorrise ma non rispose, e Jim si sentì ancora più infastidito di tanto mistero. Quando stava per incalzarlo su quello che era successo o meno appuntamento, Cobblepot fece un cenno e da dietro il palco del locale apparve uno dei dipendenti, vestito da cameriere con in mano una bottiglia e due bicchieri.

 

« Champagne? O sei in servizio? » chiese Oswald, mentre l’uomo riempiva le due coppe.

 

« Posso bere un bicchiere » sentiva di averne bisogno ma nemmeno il sapore frizzante dello champagne riusciva a distrarlo dall’assurda situazione in cui si era cacciato.

 

« La città è finalmente tranquilla » fece Oswald, prendendo un generoso sorso dal suo bicchiere. Probabilmente avrebbe presto dovuto riempirne un altro; Jim pensò tra se che ormai la capacità di Oswald di reggere l’alcool superava anche quella di Bullock.

 

« Sì, è quasi tutto sotto controllo »

 

« Ti serve una mano per qualcosa? » chiese Oswald e a Jim sembrò davvero di essere proiettato a quattro anni prima, quando Pinguino si offriva di aiutarlo in modi che un detective della polizia non avrebbe mai dovuto accettare.

 

« No, siamo a posto » rispose secco, prima di acconsentire a qualcosa di cui si sarebbe presto pentito.

 

Oswald accusò il colpo ma stranamente non disse niente, non ribatté con qualche citazione ad effetto o con una critica o la solita prosopopea su come bisognasse mettere in riga Gotham collaborando, e la cosa stupì non poco Gordon.

  

« Ti senti bene? E non rispondere con sarcasmo come al solito. Sei diverso, Oswald » Non sapeva perché fosse preoccupato per lui. Si diceva che era perché avevano ancora bisogno di un capo della criminalità forte per evitare risse tra bande e spargimenti di sangue e in quel momento Oswald sembrava tutto fuorché forte. C’era una certa fragilità in lui, lo vedeva dai suoi occhi e dalla scarsa reattività nelle risposte.

 

« E’ stato un periodo stressante. Tutto qui » fece incolore, come se stesse parlando di qualcosa molto distante da lui.

 

« Hai più rivisto Ed? » fece ad un tratto Jim e in risposta Oswald strabuzzò gli occhi, quasi offeso.

 

« Perché stiamo parlando di Ed? »

 

« Era il tuo mortale migliore amico… pensavo solo che… » non era certo di come concludere la frase. Non era nemmeno certo di dove volesse andare a parare con quella domanda ma si pentì di averla fatta non appena vide lo sguardo di Oswald rabbuiarsi.

 

« Niente Ed, né Victor Zsasz, né Victor Fries, né Martin, né Butch... »

 

Sembrava talmente sconsolato che a Jim venne quasi spontaneo allungare la mano per toccare quella di Oswald in un gesto consolatorio ma subito si bloccò. Tuttavia il gesto non sfuggì allo sguardo di Oswald che passò dal fissare quella mano bloccata sul tavolino, quasi a toccare la sua, a guardare Jim negli occhi, come se avesse avuto una rivelazione o se qualcosa stesse andando in maniera diversa da come si era aspettato.

 

« Si è soli in vetta » fece Jim, ritraendo piano piano la mano.

 

« Non deve essere per forza così »

 

Gordon rise a denti stretti « Io ormai mi sono rassegnato. Non puoi lottare per Gotham e avere qualcuno, lo esponi a troppi rischi »  era orribile ma era così e trovava assurdo che Oswald, dopo tutti i colpi che aveva subito e le perdite, da sua madre fino a Fish, provasse ancora a farsi amare da qualcuno. Si sentì tremendamente in colpa, se si fosse affezionato davvero all’agente Smith per poi perderlo, sarebbe stata causa di altro dolore immeritato. Era quasi sul punto di tradirsi in qualche modo, sconsigliandogli una relazione sentimentale, quando Oswald riprese il discorso.

 

« O ti esponi tu al rischio di essere tradito » Gordon si ritrovò ad annuire nervosamente  « Beh, magari qualcuno che è cosciente di rischiare e che non ti tradirebbe mai »  continuò Oswald, con uno sguardo che sembra aggiungere silenziosamente “O che non lo ha mai fatto”.

 

Jim sorrise suo malgrado, di tutti i criminali di Gotham, Oswald era l’unico di cui poteva fidarsi e che sembrava avere almeno un minimo di coscienza da non far saltare in aria la città per puro divertimento, come avrebbero fatto la maggior parte degli altri pazzi che aveva affrontato. In fin dei conti, era un “criminale onesto”, come si era ironicamente definito.

 

Stava per dire qualcosa ma l’inopportuno squillo del cellulare bloccò la conversazione. Jim si alzò dal tavolo per parlare in privato, mentre Oswald lo osservava sempre più perplesso.

 

Quando Gordon chiuse la telefonata aveva una faccia preoccupata « Scusa, devo andare, lavoro » stava per congedarsi quando di ricordò perché si trovava lì « Aspetta, non abbiamo parlato del tuo appuntamento »

 

« Ah, sì va bene, non fa niente. Mi arrangerò » rispose, certo che aveva diverse cose su cui riflettere, più importanti di come fare a invitare qualcuno a cena.

 

**** * ****

 

« Allora, chi era la pollastra? »

 

Gordon e gli altri uomini si erano ritrovati al solito locale per bere qualcosa dopo lavoro e la domanda di Harvey a bruciapelo per poco non fece andare di traverso il whisky a Gordon.

 

« Di cosa stai parlando? »

 

« Ieri, hai ricevuto un sms e sei sparito di corsa. Oggi hai la testa da un’altra parte, direi che c’è qualche bella donna nell’aria e magari molto sesso »  rise mentre a Jim il whisky andò definitivamente di traverso.

 

Alcuni agenti sghignazzarono attorno a loro e Jim lanciò un’occhiataccia a Bullock.

 

« Potresti abbassare la voce? Non voglio che pensino che il loro capitano si assenta per… » non riuscì nemmeno ad aggiungere la parola “scopare” che gli venne una strana sensazione, pensando all’incontro con Oswald che di certo non era a sfondo sessuale ma presto, probabilmente, avrebbe chiesto come fare per portarsi a letto il contabile e la cosa non gli andava bene per niente.

 

« Sai, credo che gli uomini sarebbero felici di sapere che il loro capitano ha ancora una vita privata, ti vedrebbero più umano » fece Harvey « Allora, com’è questa misteriosa persona che vedi di nascosto? Scommetto che ha i capelli scuri »

 

A Jim iniziarono a tremare un po’ le mani, temette che Harvey sapesse benissimo con chi si era visto e lo stesse deliberatamente prendendo in giro.

 

« Lo dico perché, a parte Barbara, le altre tue fiamme erano tutte scure di capelli. Magari pelle perfettamente abbronzata »

 

Jim scoppiò a ridere pensando alla pelle chiara di Oswald « No, decisamente no » rispose, prima di sprofondare nuovamente nei suoi pensieri.

 

« Amico, tutto ok? » riprovò Harvey, ora un po’ più preoccupato dall’atteggiamento sfuggente di Jim.

 

« Sono in una situazione strana, Harvey » rispose facendosi serio « Non riesco nemmeno io a capire quello che provo. Mi sento come congelato, dopo Lee, Sofia…»

 

« Per questo del sano sesso è quello che ti ci vuole. Una cosa senza pensieri »

 

Nella testa di Jim riecheggiarono le parole di Oswald “ _sono un gentleman_ ” e gli venne quasi da ridere. C’era stata un’unica volta nella sua vita che si era sentito davvero connesso con Oswald, quando avevano ucciso Galavan assieme. L’adrenalina, l’oscurità, era stata la cosa che più lo aveva cambiato al mondo, il punto di non ritorno e in quel momento si era sentito come se solo Oswald potesse comprenderlo davvero. Quella volta, vicino al fiume, con ancora la polvere da sparo sulle mani, aveva ringraziato che ci fosse Lee incinta, a casa ad aspettarlo. Gli aveva dato la forza di non trascendere e abbandonare la luce, ma a quale prezzo? Non venire a patti con la sua oscurità era sempre stato il suo grosso problema. Doveva accettarlo, conviverci e trovare la strada per combattere per il bene, rimanendo fedele a se stesso.

 

“ _Sono l’unico con cui puoi camminare al buio_ ”, era vero e lo spaventava terribilmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto fino a qui.  
> C’è un motivo se per il momento tutto viene raccontato dal punto di vista di Jim, spero ne apprezzerete il motivo quando il punto di vista di ribalterà.   
> Alla prossima.


	4. È così che fanno gli amici, Jim

Era già passata più di una settimana dall’incontro nel night club e Oswald continuava a ripensare alla conversazione con Jim, a quando gli aveva quasi toccato la mano, a come sembrasse sinceramente preoccupato per lui. Era strano, insolito, soprattutto non era quello che aveva immaginato sarebbe accaduto.

 

Tamburellò più volte le dita sulla scrivania, era in spasmodica attesa che uno dei suoi uomini, Frank, quello che aveva più agganci e conoscenze, tornasse alla villa per riferire quanto aveva appreso. Quando finalmente lo scagnozzo entrò nello studio di Oswald, quest’ultimo non trattenne minimamente l’impazienza. Si alzò in piedi e trascinò Frank nello studio; prima di chiudere la porta si assicurò che nessun orecchio indiscreto potesse sentirli.

 

« Capo, ho trovato soltanto questo. Non so quanto possa essere utile » l’uomo pose una cartellina a Oswald, contenente diverse fotocopie che vennero presto sparse sulla scrivania. Oswald le fissava cercando di capire il quadro d’insieme, che stranamente gli stava sfuggendo. Frank capì che era il caso di lasciarlo solo per cui silenziosamente abbandonò l’ufficio, non prima che il capo gli rivolgesse una criptica frase « Sai, Frank, a volte i sentimenti offuscano la vista e non ti permettono di vedere quello che accade attorno a te. Altre volte è l’esatto opposto, vedi più di quello che c’è »

 

Il tirapiedi annuì, fingendo di aver capito cosa volesse intendere Cobblepot, mentre Oswald si buttò nuovamente sulla poltrona, il gomito appoggiato sul bracciolo e la certezza che doveva cambiare strategia.

 

Anche Jim era un po’ inquieto, aveva rinunciato ad una serata con Harvey per starsene a casa a guardare la tv. In realtà la sua attenzione per la trama era andata via via scemando ed era ormai perso a chiedersi se non avesse bisogno di parlare con qualcuno di quello che sentiva, o meglio non sentiva. Buttò un occhio al cellulare, quasi sperando in un sms di Oswald ma il display non sembrava essere dalla sua parte, per cui si rassegnò a passare la serata da solo, in compagnia dei suoi pensieri.

 

Era un periodo in cui si sentiva particolarmente incompreso; voleva un gran bene ad Harvey ma non era esattamente la persona  più profonda con cui parlare. Era un buon amico, un perfetto partner nella lotta contro il crimine, ma non riusciva ad essere del tutto se stesso con lui.

 

Quando stava con Barbara si erano presto ritrovati su due piani diversi mentre con Lee non riusciva mai ad essere del tutto sincero, né lei era in grado di capirlo fino in fondo. Sofia era stata soltanto un errore e non pensava a lei se non come una donna che si era portato a letto in un pessimo momento della sua vita.

 

La notte passò tra strani incubi in cui veniva gettato dal molo di Gotham e non riusciva a nuotare a riva finché una mano non lo trascinava fuori dall’acqua per portarlo al sicuro e a dirla tutta gli era sembrato di riconoscere le fattezze di Oswald nel suo salvatore, motivo per cui si svegliò di soprassalto.

 

L’indomani, per sua fortuna, fu sufficientemente distratto da due rapine da smettere di pensare ai suoi demoni interiori e la giornata trascorse senza ulteriori crisi né preoccupazioni.

 

Alla fine della giornata si stava già infilando la giacca, pronto per proporre ad Harvey di mangiare un hamburger nel locale che avevano appena aperto di fronte casa sua, quando finalmente il display si illuminò.

 

“Puoi stasera, cena a casa mia?”

 

Il fatto che almeno chiedesse se era disponibile e che avesse abbandonato il tono imperativo, era un enorme progresso. Jim prese il cappotto e salutò tutti, seguito dallo sguardo di Harvey che gli aveva anche strizzato l’occhio in segno di approvazione. Gordon scosse la testa ma evitò di specificare che non si trattava di una “pollastra”, più tempo perdeva a negare, più confermava il pensiero di tutti. Inoltre, gridare “non ho un appuntamento” lo avrebbe fatto sembrare in piena crisi di nervi, messaggio che non voleva passasse.

 

Che poi, in un certo senso, aveva davvero un appuntamento e sapersi impegnato, anche se in una strana relazione in cui dava consigli amorosi e costatava con Oswald quante volte fossero stati presi a pugni da Gotham, gli permetteva di allontanarsi dalle sue preoccupazioni.

 

Arrivò alla villa e uno dei tanti tirapiedi di Oswald, uno che sembrava la versione più giovane di Butch, gli fece strada verso una stanza che non sembrava essere il soggiorno. Si chiese dove avrebbero cenato e quando si ritrovò in cucina rimase alquanto stupito.

 

« Ta - daa » esclamò Oswald, indicando con gesto elegante della mano la tavola imbandita.

 

« Hai cucinato tu? » fece Gordon, osservando con attenzione i piatti, temendo di morire avvelenato « Sai cucinare? »

 

« Certo che so cucinare, James » rispose quasi offeso « Una volta ho cucinato anche per la mia matrigna, stranamente non ha apprezzato le portate » fece con ton divertito, mentre Gordon continuava a guardare quello che era stato messo in tavola « Tranquillo, per te ho scelto un menù diverso, tradizionale, ricette di mia madre » continuò, come a tranquillizzarlo, anche se Jim non aveva idea in cosa fossero consistite le pietanze che aveva servito all’ex padrona di casa e fortunatamente non lo avrebbe mai saputo.

 

Nonostante la stranezza, Gordon doveva ammettere che sembrava tutto molto invitante, dagli antipasti, alla pasta, al profumo di pollo che proveniva dal forno, per cui si accomodò, con l’intenzione di non porsi troppe domande ma godersi la serata.

 

« Molto diverso dai tuoi soliti hamburger, vero? » affermò Oswald, tradendo un certo orgoglio per quello che aveva preparato.

 

« Molto diverso da qualunque mia cena casalinga » rispose, guadagnandosi un sorriso da Oswald « Insomma, Barbara non sapeva cucinare, Lee ci provava… » e si interruppe, rendendosi conto che in qualche modo stava paragonando Oswald alle sue precedenti fidanzate.

 

Finse un colpo di tosse, prima di cambiare discorso « Allora, com’è andata la cena, te la sei cavata senza i miei suggerimenti? »

 

« Non c’è ancora stata » rispose Oswald vago.

 

« Potreste andare in qualche locale » Jim era partito da casa con l’idea di non dare  troppi consigli di corteggiamento, ma dopo aver visto la cena che aveva preparato era certo che non voleva che la preparasse per qualcun altro, né che lui e l’agente Smith si trovassero già a casa e soprattutto in prossimità della camera da letto, quando avrebbero finito di cenare; un locale pubblico poteva essere la soluzione migliore.

 

« Tu dove andresti? » fece Oswald.

 

« Beh, dipende cosa piace a voi » rispose in leggero imbarazzo « Sono sicuro che gli piacerà quello che piace a te. Barbara l’avevo portata sulla torre dell’orologio in uno dei primi appuntamenti, ma Jeremiah l’ha fatta saltare in aria. In effetti, rappresenta perfettamente la relazione che ho avuto con lei » rispose, mimando il gesto di un’esplosione.

 

« Non credevo pensassi ancora a Barbara » osservò Oswald, con un certo interesse e Jim si sentì come se fosse sotto esame.

 

« Non penso più a Barbara in quel senso, ma è stata parte della mia vita e non posso rinnegarlo. Lo sarà sempre: quando ami qualcuno, quando sei in una relazione, resta sempre una parte di te, seppur piccola, che ricorda i bei vecchi tempi »

 

« Già » esalò Oswald « Ci sono amori che non passano mai »

 

Gordon stava per chiedere cosa intendesse, quasi infastidito che fosse un riferimento indiretto ad Ed,  ma Oswald si alzò per recuperare il pollo dal forno per cui tenette per se ogni ulteriore commento.

 

La cena era superba, Jim pensò che Oswald avrebbe dovuto dedicarsi alla ristorazione più che ai night club e al dominio della città. Assaporò ogni boccone, giurando che non avrebbe più mangiato schifezze precotte.

 

« In ogni caso, Jim, ho un’informazione per te, visto che lo hai nominato. Hanno visto Valeska vicino al deposito di munizioni ieri sera. Non so cosa intenda fare ma lo trovo più matto del fratello, dovreste darci un occhio. Interverrei io ma non voglio rischiare di saltare per aria »

 

« Molto generoso da parte tua » rispose Gordon « In ogni caso, grazie per aver adempiuto al tuo dovere civico »

 

« È sempre un piacere, Capitano » rispose annuendo serio, prima di scoppiare a ridere entrambi, come a rilasciare la tensione che avevano accumulato a lavoro.

 

Oswald stava già sparecchiando per servire il dolce quando Jim sentì l’impellente bisogno di parlare, forse di sfogarsi, perché era da troppo tempo era costretto ad indossare la maschera dell’integerrimo poliziotto, l’eroe della città.

 

« Mi spiace di non essermi fatto vivo in questi ultimi mesi, credevo fosse meglio così, per la città »

 

« No, credevi fosse meglio per te e per la tua figura da eroe senza macchia » rispose, senza battere ciglio.

 

« Temevo di andare oltre, di usare i metodi sbagliati per riportare l’ordine »

 

« A volte servono e lo sai anche tu » si guardarono intensamente, forse come non accadeva proprio dall’omicidio di Galavan e Jim non poté trattenersi da porgli una domanda che avrebbe sempre voluto fargli « Perché ti sei preso la colpa, per Galavan? »

 

Oswald sembrava essere sulla stessa linea d’onda di Jim perché non sembrò per niente sorpreso dalla richiesta « Non aveva senso che finissimo dentro entrambi »

 

« Testimone contro un poliziotto corrotto? Ti avrebbero ridotto la pena, forse non saresti nemmeno andato dentro »

 

« È così che fanno gli amici, Jim » rispose con un sospiro, tirando fuori due fette di tiramisù.

 

Jim si sentì ulteriormente in colpa per tutta la storia dell’agente Smith. Appena ritornato in centrale avrebbe parlato con Harvey e avrebbe subito rimosso l’agente dal suo ruolo, prima che le cose precipitassero e si ritrovasse a curare un cuore spezzato. Sempre che Oswald fosse preso davvero, fino a quel momento non aveva mai parlato del contabile e Jim non era più tornato in argomento proprio per non incoraggiare lo sviluppo della relazione.

 

« Sai dove mi sarebbe sempre piaciuto andare a un appuntamento? » fece Oswald, guardandosi attorno come se stesse immaginando una particolare scena « A ballare, non ci sono mai andato con qualcuno e ora non posso più »

 

« Perché? » rispose Jim, prima di capire che Oswald si stava riferendo alla sua gamba malridotta, e si guadagnò un’occhiataccia del tipo “ _un poliziotto dovrebbe essere attento ai dettagli_ ”.

 

« Non sei mai andato a ballare? Nemmeno al ballo di fine anno scolastico? »

 

« Non essere ridicolo, Jim. Chi sarebbe venuto con me? »

 

Jim si grattò il capo, indeciso se Oswald stava tentando di farsi invitare a ballare nel soggiorno della casa o meno, quando venne ulteriormente sconvolto dalla nuova rivelazione.

 

« E non ho mai baciato nessuno, ecco mi seccherebbe morire senza averlo mai fatto » constatò, stando ben attento a non  guardare nella direzione di Jim ma sperando recepisse il messaggio implicito « E avrei bisogno di fare pratica, nel caso poi trovassi la persona giusta. Non voglio fare brutta figura quando uscirò con il mio appuntamento. Tutti dicono che il primo bacio sia quello più importante » continuò, ora guardandolo negli occhi.

 

« Oswald, io credo che… »

 

« Baciare un amico sarebbe un preferibile primo bacio e un bel ricordo, non credi? »

 

Lo sguardo e soprattutto il discorso di Oswald lo mandarono in confusione al punto che si rovesciò addosso il bicchiere d’acqua che stava bevendo

 

« Scusami, devo andare. Mi sono ricordato di un impegno con Bullock » affermò, alzandosi di scatto. Quando aveva già attraversato tutta il salotto e aveva già la mano sulla maniglia, pensò che in fin dei conti Oswald gli stava solo chiedendo un favore, nemmeno troppo grosso.

 

Aveva iniziato a rifrequentare Oswald per tenerlo d’occhio, per essere sicuro che non avrebbe interferito con il lavoro della GCPD e andarsene in quel modo non era la cosa migliore. Doveva scusarsi, spiegarsi, fargli capire che era meglio aspettare di baciare la persona giusta, anche se gli dispiaceva che Oswald credesse di non avere nemmeno un amico; normalmente Jim non si prestava di certo ad insegnare a baciare ai suoi amici ma Oswald sembrava davvero bisognoso di sapere che poteva fidarsi di qualcuno al punto da fare una richiesta del genere. E infine, voleva farlo e non riusciva scendere a patti sul perché.

 

« Credo che la maniglia si regga da sola, Jim » Oswald doveva averlo seguito fino in atrio, mentre lui combatteva contro la voglia di andare e quella di restare.

 

« Vuoi che ti insegni a baciare? » chiese Jim, voltandosi lentamente.

 

« Beh, potrebbe essere un bel modo per sdebitarsi per avermi mandato ad Arkham, due volte » rispose, prima di essere trascinato nel suo ufficio, lontano da occhi indiscreti.


	5. Da un altro punto di vista

Oswald non credeva sarebbe successo davvero, pensava di aver spinto troppo e troppo in fretta e che Gordon sarebbe scappato dalla porta d’ingresso per non fare più ritorno.

 

Ma quando lo aveva visto fermarsi a riflettere non aveva potuto crederci: Jim Gordon stava riflettendo se baciare proprio lui e alla fine, sorprendentemente, lo aveva trascinato nel suo ufficio.

 

Oswald era talmente nervoso che entrando nella stanza aveva provato a chiudere la porta a chiave per evitare di essere disturbati ma avevano iniziato a tremargli le mani ed oltretutto aveva dimenticato la cartellina che Frank gli aveva consegnato qualche giorno prima in bella vista sulla scrivania, per cui con rapida mossa si era spostato per coprire a Gordon la visuale del suo tavolo di lavoro.

 

Jim non si era accorto di niente, sembrava davvero nervoso anche lui, incapace di controllare quello che stava accadendo, sembrava più che seguisse un flusso senza pensare a quello che sarebbe accaduto dopo.

 

Oswald aveva finito per sbattere con poca grazia contro il bordo della scrivania, e il rumore era stato tale che si era reso conto soltanto in quel momento che aveva trattenuto il fiato tutto il tempo.

 

« D’accordo facciamolo » affermò Jim Gordon.

 

A quella dichiarazione Oswald, che normalmente preferiva tenere in pugno la situazione, istintivamente chiuse gli occhi in attesa che Jim si avvicinasse, ma dopo cinque interminabili secondi nulla era ancora accaduto e anzi sentì Gordon sghignazzare; per un attimo temette che lo avesse preso in giro, che fosse solo uno scherzo crudele e che non avesse mai avuto intenzione di baciarlo davvero.

 

« Perché stai ridendo? » chiese infastidito riaprendo gli occhi, mentre l’espressione divertita di Jim cercava di mutarsi in seria.

 

« Perché non puoi limitarti a chiudere gli occhi, inclinare leggermente la testa e restare in attesa »

 

Oswald si sentì punto sul vivo, non gli piaceva sembrare così impacciato e inesperto, soprattutto davanti a Jim Gordon che probabilmente aveva baciato talmente tante donne da aver perso il conto « Beh, credevo dovessi fare qualcosa tu »

 

« E tu te ne stai lì, passivo? Questa è la tua idea di “baciare qualcuno”? »

 

Oswald sbuffò e roteò gli occhi « Va bene, professore. Mi insegni lei » rispose, allargando le braccia in segno di resa.

 

Jim si fece serio e Oswald sentì che il cuore gli stava galoppando nel petto ad una velocità che non aveva mai provato, nemmeno nelle sue peggiori sfuriate « Ti avvicini e senti l’elettricità nell’aria, qualcosa che sta per accadere. State occhi negli occhi, c’è quell’attimo che precede un bacio che ci si ritrova a sorridere, un misto di imbarazzo e aspettativa »

 

Oswald aveva serrato le mani sul bordo del costoso legno della scrivania, quasi a sorreggersi, ma non aveva mai tolto gli occhi da quelli di Gordon, che non sembrava insicuro, anzi ci stava mettendo molto più trasporto di quanto Oswald si sarebbe aspettato. Non era per niente un atto di pietà nei suoi confronti, era qualcosa di più.

 

Mentre Oswald rifletteva se si stesse forse illudendo e Jim era soltanto il solito, bravo Jim che voleva fare qualcosa di gentile, sentì il contatto della mano di Gordon sul suo fianco. La fissò, prima di riportare lo sguardo verso il suo insegante di corteggiamento.

 

« Cosa fai? » chiese con la voce spezzata e leggermente più alta del solito. Non voleva sembrare nel mezzo di un attacco di panico, ma decisamente lo era.

 

« Dove pensavi di tenere le mani? In tasca? »

 

« Beh, no… non lo so » rispose Oswald velocemente, guardando le sue mani ancora rigidamente bloccate sulla scrivania e pensò, che in effetti, poteva spostarle da qualche altra parte, ma non sembrava in grado di staccarle, come se fossero state incollate al legno.

 

« Quando sarete a questo punto, così vicini da sentire il respiro dell’altro e il cuore che martella nel petto, beh in quel momento potrai inclinare la testa… ma non chiudere ancora gli occhi » Oswald non provò nemmeno ad obiettare a quell’ordine, non voleva perdersi niente di quello che sarebbe successo, soprattutto le pupille dilatate di Jim che celavano un desiderio che non si sarebbe mai aspettato.

 

« Ok… » rispose in un sussurro, cercando di respirare mentre il viso di Jim si avvicinava e per una volta non era per minacciarlo per qualcosa che aveva fatto.

 

Le labbra di Jim si posarono delicatamente su di lui e finalmente Oswald Cobblepot scoprì cosa si provasse a venire baciati da qualcuno, e non un qualcuno qualsiasi ma Jim Gordon. Mentre esplorava questo meraviglioso pensiero, si accorse che Jim lo stava abbracciando e accarezzando e non poté che tremare come una foglia, prima di ricambiare il bacio e spostare finalmente le mani su Jim.

 

Era tutto talmente perfetto che Oswald avrebbe voluto che durasse per sempre ma il sogno si infranse troppe repentinamente. Gordon si staccò improvvisamente, lasciando Oswald boccheggiare, come se gli mancasse l’aria. Gordon si tirò indietro e Oswald, che fino a un attimo primo stava sorridendo, sentì gli occhi inumidirsi leggermente.

 

« Jim? » provò, incerto, senza ricevere risposta.

 

Jim non aprì bocca, lo guardò sconvolto, si voltò e uscì dalla porta senza aggiungere altro.

 

Oswald rimase a fissare la porta chiusa per almeno dieci minuti, incapace di muovere un solo passo, nemmeno per corrergli dietro; le ultime tre settimane si erano evolute in maniera talmente inaspettata che si diede dell’idiota da solo.

 

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che l’eterna cotta per Gordon sarebbe riemersa, aveva giocato col fuoco e irrimediabilmente perso.

 

« Al diavolo tutto » gridò, in quel momento non gliene importava più niente, della GCPD, dei complotti a suo danno, del controllo, voleva solo capire come la pensava Jim e voleva saperlo subito.

  

*** * ***

Jim si buttò sul divano appena messo piede a casa. Tutte le cose assurde che gli erano capitate nella vita non credeva che un giorno sarebbero state superate dal “prendersi una sbandata per Oswald Cobblepot”.

 

Poteva continuare a raccontarsi quante falsità voleva, ma non c’erano altri motivi per cui aveva deciso di baciarlo. Insomma, se Bullock gli avesse chiesto una cosa del genere di certo non gli avrebbe detto di sì, anzi, invece aveva riflettuto solo pochi minuti prima di prendere quella decisione. 

 

Inutile continuare a sentirsi in colpa per averlo ingannato, non era per quello che era scappato dalla villa di Oswald, era perché temeva che non si sarebbe fermato a baciarlo, sarebbe andato oltre e avrebbe finito per sentirsi sbagliato, perché davvero non poteva iniziare una relazione con il boss della città e, inoltre, non era così sicuro di come la pensasse Oswald.

 

Quella cosa andava stroncata sul nascere, qualunque cosa fosse, ovunque lo stesse portando, non poteva avere una relazione con Oswald Cobblepot.

 

“Sofia andava bene però, no?” si ritrovò a pensare, come in un dialogo immaginario con se stesso.

 

Stava pensando a quanto fosse stato facile dire di sì ad Oswald, per la cena, per il bacio, quando improvvisamente il display del cellulare si illuminò

 

Un nuovo messaggio da Oswald, avrebbe dovuto ignorarlo ma era troppo curioso e soprattutto in dubbio se lo avesse ferito o meno.

 

**“Jim, per favore, possiamo parlare?”**

 

“Per favore”, Jim emise un flebile sospiro. Di cosa esattamente voleva parlare? Di quanto fosse stato inappropriato o dell’esatto contrario? Cosa voleva esattamente Oswald da lui? A dirla tutta, nemmeno lui stesso sapeva cosa voleva.

 

**“Jim, dico davvero”**

 

Gordon contò fino a dieci, iniziò a comporre diversi messaggi e alla fine chiuse il cellulare, rimandando al giorno dopo ogni decisione.

 

Dall’altra parte della città, Oswald fissava il cellulare sperando in una risposta. Avrebbe potuto chiamare Gordon ma non voleva affrontare il discorso al telefono, voleva vederlo faccia a faccia, non voleva che avesse il tempo di inventare qualche scusa, voleva una reazione sincera. Ma dopo un’ora di inutile attesa, dalla rabbia scaraventò il cellulare dall’altra parte della stanza; doveva attirare la sua attenzione in un altro modo o quantomeno chiudere la partita.

 

Si spostò dalla scrivania, che probabilmente avrebbe personalmente distrutto con un’accetta appena ne avesse avuto la possibilità, perché non poteva pensare in futuro di discutere d’affari dove era stato baciato e mollato da Gordon, e si diresse alla ricerca del telefono  che aveva lanciato da qualche parte nella stanza e di un buon bicchiere di brandy.

 

 *** * ****

 

Il giorno dopo, Gordon arrivò puntuale in centrale, la testa ancora piena di pensieri, la maggior parte dei quali riguardavano Oswald.

 

« Jim, eccoti qua. Ci sono delle novità » Lo accolse Bullock.

 

« Non adesso Harvey, prima di tutto devi richiamare l’agente Smith. Non chiedermi perché, fallo e basta » fece cercando di mantenersi calmo e sperando che Bullock non chiedesse spiegazioni perché non avrebbe saputo dargliele.

 

« Ok, Capo, allora sarai contento di sapere che Smith è già nello spogliatoio. A quanto pare Pinguino lo ha licenziato stamattina »

 

Gordon incassò la notizia con stupore e senza ascoltare il resto di quello che stava blaterando Harvey, ma di cui capì solo delle parole come “Cobblepot deve aver capito”, corse a parlare con l’agente Smith.

 

Lo trovò dove Harvey aveva detto, stava recuperando le sue cose dall’armadietto, probabilmente per andare a New York dalla famiglia com’era il piano iniziale.

 

« Capitano » fece con un cenno della testa.

 

« Mi spieghi cosa è successo? » rispose Gordon, fissando quell’uomo e sentendo una punta di gelosia che presto ricacciò da qualche parte nella sua mente.

 

« Niente in realtà. Come ho detto a Bullock, per tutto il tempo che sono stato alle dipendenze di Pinguino ho lavorato come contabile e solo su affari puliti, il che mi ha anche fatto pensare che mi avesse scoperto, ma visto che non mi ha mandato via ho approfittato per indagare »

 

« Avevi scritto ad Harvey che era tutto ok »

 

« E lo era, ho avuto spesso la possibilità di girare per la villa ma non ho scoperto granché. Non credo sia interessato alla nostra operazione, era particolarmente distratto da altro, anzi da qualcuno con cui usciva »

 

« Aspetta, non usciva con te? » chiese Gordon, sentendosi come schiaffeggiato dalla rivelazione.

 

« Cosa? No, non so con chi uscisse ma so che si è visto con qualcuno per un aperitivo nel vecchio locale di Fish Mooney e per una cena a casa sua » fece una pausa mentre Jim emetteva uno sospiro molto sonoro, capendo solo in quel momento che era stato manipolato come un novellino. Al solito, mai fidarsi di Oswald Cobblepot.

 

« Aspetti, Bullock mi aveva detto di fare il simpatico ma non che dovessi addirittura uscire con Cobblepot » continuò l’agente Smith, con una faccia disgustata che Jim ebbe l’impulso di rompere con un cazzotto. ma si trattenne.

 

« Capitano, tutto bene? » fece nervoso, osservando Gordon che aveva preso a camminare avanti e indietro.

 

« Benissimo » commentò soltanto, prima di sparire dallo spogliatoio avendo cura di sbattere molto forte la porta.

 

Superò Harvey scansandosi, era anche colpa sua se era finito in quella situazione, sua e del suo stupido piano che lo aveva spinto a controllare Oswald e, senza preoccuparsi del fatto che era il capitano e avrebbe dovuto aver cura di organizzare il lavoro, puntò dritto alla porta.

 

Appena fuori si decise finalmente a riaprire il cellulare e a rispondere, ora aveva davvero bisogno di chiarire.

 

**“Casa mia, adesso!”**


	6. Stavamo uscendo assieme?

Aprire la porta era stato un gioco da ragazzi; evidentemente Jim Gordon non prestava troppa attenzione alla sua sicurezza o forse credeva che nessuno avrebbe osato forzare la serratura dell’appartamento del Capitano della polizia.

Più probabilmente credeva che non avrebbe comunque potuto evitarlo.

Oswald si guardò sconsolato per l’appartamento, non aveva mai visto un posto più triste di quello. Si accomodò, per così dire, sul divano che sembrava essere stato recuperato da una discarica. Era tutto talmente asettico che quasi rimpianse l’appartamento di Barbara, dove Jim viveva quando si erano conosciuti.

Jim Gordon che gli aveva salvato la vita e continuava ad incasinargliela, senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Era nervoso, tre settimane prima aveva creduto che la conclusione inevitabile sarebbe stato uno scontro con la GCPD, invece si trovava nell’appartamento di Gordon indeciso su cosa dire e come dirlo.

Aveva finito per sentire qualcosa che poteva essere classificato come un forte sentimento per James Gordon? Sì, non voleva parlare d’amore perché ammettere una cosa del genere sarebbe stato controproducente. Non sapeva cosa provava Jim e non voleva assecondare le sue stupide emozioni classificando come amore qualcosa che magari non sarebbe stato ricambiato.

Ma poi, sperava davvero che uno come Jim Gordon potesse innamorarsi di lui? Emise un flebile lamento, probabilmente si stava imbarcando nell’ennesima esperienza deludente della sua vita.

Non dovette rimanere a lungo da solo a riflettere sulla mancanza di mobilio e su cosa fosse o non fosse amore, perché pochi minuti dopo il suo ingresso, fu raggiunto dal proprietario dell’appartamento in persona che non sembrò sorpreso quando lo trovò già seduto in sua attesa.

« Ti direi di fare come a casa tua, ma vedo che ti sei già accomodato » esordì Gordon, il tono era cambiato, era rude, esattamente come Oswald aveva immaginato che Jim avrebbe reagito appena avrebbe parlato con il suo ex contabile.

« Questo posto lo chiami casa? So che lo stipendio dei poliziotti è misero, ma qualche mobile decente potresti comprarlo, magari dare una verniciata, insomma arredare » il tono voleva essere scherzoso ma Jim non era per niente in vena di ridere;  batté forte i pugni sul tavolo, zittendo Oswald che si fece immediatamente serio.

« Stavamo uscendo assieme, Oswald? »

« Oh, non mi aspettavo andassimo dritti al punto » rispose, occhi negli occhi con quelli di Jim, felice che almeno se ne fosse reso conto che avevano avuto una sorta di appuntamenti. Oswald aveva visto Gordon arrabbiato tante volte ma la sua espressione sembrava più delusa e amareggiata che arrabbiata e questo quasi lo tranquillizzò. Se fosse stato solo arrabbiato, avrebbe significato che il problema riguardava l’essere stato ingannato, manipolato; la delusione e l’amarezza poteva riguardare qualcos’altro, ad esempio quella fitta nello stomaco che Oswald sentiva ogni volta che Jim lo guardava.

« Se vuoi, puoi cominciare a raccontare da tre settimane fa, sono tutto orecchi » ruggì Gordon.

« Intendi quando mi hai messo una spia in casa? Molto bene, iniziamo pure da là » il tono era calmo, quasi accomodante. Jim decise di sedersi accanto a Oswald, stando ben attento a non toccarlo, nemmeno per sbaglio e Pinguino non poté fare a meno di notarlo. Boccheggiò per un attimo, ferito, ma proseguì comunque, sperando che alla fine Jim avrebbe capito, che non si sarebbe arroccato dietro presunti valori morali.

« Ero alla ricerca di un contabile, come ben saprai, e mi venne presentato questo tizio, anonimo, dall’aspetto gradevole, il tuo agente Smith, insomma. Superò i primi controlli di routine, sembrava apposto, venne addirittura consigliato da altri criminali; però aveva qualcosa di strano, non riuscivo a fidarmi » fece una pausa, Gordon continuava a fissarlo in attesa e per un attimo a Oswald venne voglia di gridare “al diavolo” e riprendere a baciarlo come nulla fosse successo, ma non sembrava che Jim avrebbe apprezzato in quel momento, anzi, rischiava un tremendo rifiuto.

« Feci eseguire controlli più approfonditi e scoprii che era un agente di polizia e pensai “cavolo, il mio vecchio amico Jim Gordon non si fa sentire da mesi e poi mi mette una spia in casa?” La cosa mi aveva un po’ innervosito Jim. Ammetto di essere andato in paranoia, la prima cosa che ho pensato è che di nuovo volessi far crollare il mio impero, dopo tutto quello che avevo fatto per la città e che sto ancora facendo. Non potevo cadere nella polvere di nuovo, non per colpa tua. Ma non potevo mandarlo via, non senza sapere quale fosse il tuo piano, così ho atteso paziente la tua mossa » cercava di mantenere un tono neutrale, distaccato, nonostante la moltitudine di pensieri e sentimenti che gli erano passati per la testa quando aveva davvero creduto che Jim volesse nuovamente tradirlo.

« Era di Harvey l’idea » lo interruppe Gordon, frastornato, sempre più pentito di non aver bloccato quello stupido piano di Bullock;  Oswald non sembrò stupito dalla rivelazione. Col senno di poi, non sembrava un’idea alla Jim.

« Beh, in ogni caso una settimana dopo ti sei presentato a casa mia » continuò, rimettendo in fila tutti gli avvenimenti.

« Oh… » lo interruppe nuovamente Gordon « Era per questo che eri così… »

« Nervoso? Stressato? Stanco di essere tradito da te? Sì, ma quel giorno mi hai confuso, non sono riuscito a capire cosa volessi. Avevi detto che le cose sarebbero tornare come prima e altri sproloqui che cozzavano con una spia in casa mia » aveva preso a massaggiarsi la caviglia, non perché gli facesse male ma per un riflesso condizionato: si sentiva esposto, insicuro e quel gesto aveva un che di consolatorio.

« Poi, mentre stavi uscendo dal mio ufficio, ci ha raggiunto il tuo agente Smith e ammetto di aver recitato male, volevo che tu credessi che mi fidavo di lui, che non lo avevo scoperto ma ero talmente infuriato che ho esagerato nell’essere affabile, è sembrato quasi che mi piacesse » fece un'altra pausa e sta volta non poté nascondere un’espressione più tenera , che spiazzò non poco Gordon « tu hai avuto una reazione strana in risposta al mio comportamento, così ne ho approfittato, ho pensato che potevo tenere d’occhio te mentre tu tenevi d’occhio me »

Jim scosse la testa « Sfruttando la mia propensione ad aiutare il prossimo? »

Oswald avrebbe voluto spiegargli che quella che all’inizio doveva essere una mossa per manipolarlo, per controllarlo, gli si era ritorta contro inaspettatamente, ma non riusciva ad esprimerlo, non senza sentirtisi ridicolo.

« Sembravi davvero preoccupato per me » tentò e sta volta fu il turno di Oswald di allungare timidamente le dita per provare a toccare quelle di Jim, che le ritrasse immediatamente.

« Così mi hai detto che uscivi con lui » Gordon sentiva la rabbia montargli di secondo in secondo. Come avesse potuto credere che Pinguino si fosse preso una sbandata per uno appena conosciuto, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Forse era semplicemente geloso e non aveva riflettuto abbastanza o forse gli piaceva avere una scusa per vedere Oswald al di fuori del lavoro, nonostante fosse per dare consigli amorosi che alla fine non aveva mai dato.

« Io non ho mai detto che uscivo con lui, Jim. L’hai dedotto tu; ripensa alle nostre conversazioni, mai una volta l’ho nominato né ho detto che uscissi con qualcun altro »

Jim emise un profondo, lungo, respiro « Molto furbo, quindi cosa? Mi chiedevi consigli per uscire con me? » sbraitò.

Oswald provò a rispondere più volte ma finì per fare soltanto un cenno di assenso. In fin dei conti la strategia aveva funzionato ed era riuscito a dimostrare a Jim che davvero era l’unico amico con cui poteva camminare nell’oscurità.

« E a cosa ti è servito? Non stavo complottando per scardinare il tuo impero, Oswald »

« Adesso lo so » rispose calmo, ma Jim non sembrava essere sulla testa linea d’onda.

« Quindi cos’era? Un test? Volevi vedere fin dove mi sarei spinto? Fin dove potevi manipolarmi? »

« Oh no, Jim. Non hai fatto niente che tu non volessi fare davvero e te l’ho dimostrato. Lo sai anche tu che è così »

L’espressione di Gordon mutò da infuriata a quella che sembrava una presa di coscienza.  Si alzò dal divano mentre Oswald lo osservava muoversi inquieto per la stanza.

Jim non sapeva cosa volesse davvero sentirsi dire, ma alla fine era un po’ deluso, stranito, certo che non era così che le cose dovessero andare. Sapeva che stava scaricando tutta la “colpa” su Oswald ingiustamente, solo perché non voleva ammettere che era anche pronto a perdonarlo, tanto si era lasciato coinvolgere.

Si voltò verso Oswald e l’espressione che Jim gli rivolse lo fece gelare.

« Vattene »

« Mi hai chiamato tu » protestò Cobblepot, rimettendosi in piedi e agitando le braccia per sottolineare quanto Jim fosse irragionevole.

« Solo tu puoi fare il volubile isterico? Ora che hai chiarito la tua posizione, devo tornare al lavoro. Ho affari piuttosto urgenti che ho abbandonato per venire dietro a te » gli rispose facendo un cenno verso la porta che Oswald non assecondò, anzi si fece più vicino, di solito nelle loro precedenti interazioni, a questo punto, avrebbero iniziato un battibecco che sarebbe culminato con Gordon che lo strattonava per il colletto, ma Oswald sperava di suscitare in lui qualche altra emozione che non fosse rabbia.

« Devi tornare in centrale per sgominare la banda che sta terrorizzando i bassifondi? » chiese, con l’aria di chi sapeva molte cose « Io davvero posso aiutarti, Jim. Lasciami intervenire »

« No, era proprio quello che non volevo: una tua intromissione » Jim si avvicinò a sua volta, erano abbastanza vicini perché Oswald sentisse il suo respiro e non poté non ripensare a tutto il monologo di Jim su quello che accadeva prima di un bacio. Non aveva mai desiderato più di tanto baciare qualcuno, però con Jim Gordon era diverso, era tutto diverso con lui, ma mai facile. Era sicuro che anche Jim stesse ripensando alla sera prima, lo aveva visto incerto per un attimo, come se stesse ponderando cosa fare, ma alla fine spostò lo sguardo da un’altra parte, spezzando la tensione che si era creata.

« Fai come vuoi, James. Ma non fare finta che non sia successo niente » per quanto si sentisse spezzato, voleva provocare una reazione da parte di Gordon, un qualcosa che gli ricordasse che nessuno lo aveva obbligato a correre da lui e baciarlo.

Jim ripensò alla sua notte insonne, al fatto che aveva concluso che qualunque cosa stesse accadendo tra loro dovesse essere stroncata sul nascere, che dimostrarsi titubante avrebbe solo rafforzato la convinzione di Oswald di aver provato di conoscerlo meglio di quanto credesse.

« Non è successo niente e non succederà mai niente, chiaro? Sai perché? Perché credo che una relazione non possa iniziare con bugie, manipolazioni e qualunque altra cosa sia nel tuo repertorio » ribatté, puntando dritto alla porta d’uscita. Ad Oswald venne istintivo trattenerlo per un braccio. Il contatto fu talmente inaspettato che Jim si ritrovò a chiedersi se fosse mai successo; di solito era lui che gli metteva le mani addosso per minacciarlo, scortarlo, arrestarlo, non riusciva a focalizzare una volta che fosse stato Oswald a toccarlo in maniera così decisa.

« Lasciami, subito! » rabbia, Oswald era talmente abituato alle reazioni nervose di Jim che nemmeno ne rimase ferito e mollò la presa.

« Se vuoi scaricarmi ok, ma non raccontarti che è perché ti ho mentito, in fin dei conti hai fatto lo stesso facendomi controllare. Credevi stessi uscendo con un poliziotto, sapevi che finita la missione mi avrebbe mollato e questo è orribile ma non sono arrabbiato, Jim » rispose, cercando di mantenere, a fatica, la maschera dell’indifferenza.

« È vero, ho fatto lo stesso, ti ho mentito. Non ti chiedi il perché? Forse perché non mi interessa avere una relazione con te né mi importava di ferirti?  Non ti sto scaricando perché non stavamo assieme » rispose, sapendo di mentire e abbandonò l’appartamento, chiudendo forte la porta forte dietro di sé « Non stavamo assieme » ripeté mentre ritornava verso la centrale.


	7. Mi dispiace

« Finalmente tutti in cella »

Harvey, con orgoglio, sbatté in prigione tutti i criminali della banda che avevano cercato nelle ultime settimane. Finalmente i quartieri poveri erano al sicuro e potevano pensare al prossimo caso. Era euforico, per una volta tutto era andato secondo i piani.

Lo stesso non si poteva dire di Gordon; aveva partecipato al blitz, aveva coordinato gli uomini con precisione e professionalità, ma era come spento, senza mordente e senza entusiasmo.

Harvey lo raggiunse nel suo ufficio, dove si era rintanato a riflettere dopo la buona riuscita della missione.

« Jim, che ti succede? Problemi con quella donna con cui uscivi? »

Gordon emise uno sbuffo, quasi una risata amara « È un po’ più complicato di così »

« Racconta » Lo incoraggiò Harvey e Jim sorrise al buon amico che era sempre stato Bullock, nel bene e nel male, anche nei momenti peggiori. Giocherellava con una penna della scrivania e non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l’immagine di Oswald che lo fissava ad occhi spalancati dopo che si erano baciati e lui lo aveva abbandonato. Bullock gli passò la mano davanti la faccia, per attirare la sua attenzione e Jim scosse la testa, incerto su cosa effettivamente potesse o volesse raccontare.

« Non riesco ad essere onesto con me stesso, non riesco ad ammettere quello che provo. Te l’ho detto, è complicato e devo solo archiviare questa cosa e andare avanti » rispose, con un leggero groppo in gola. Non riusciva a guardare Harvey negli occhi, sentiva che lo stava fissando, lo stava studiando, aveva paura che in qualche modo potesse leggergli dentro, che capisse il suo conflitto: era innamorato di Oswald Cobblepot e doveva farsene una ragione il prima possibile, in modo da bloccare qualunque sentimento per un gangster.

Harvey gli si avvicinò e Jim alzò lo sguardo, quasi indifeso « Ti farà male, Jim. Come tutte le cose che non affronti. Qualunque cosa sia finirà, per logorarti »

« Fai il saggio, Harvey? Non sai nemmeno di cosa sto parlando »

« So che questa città ti inghiotte senza chiederti il permesso e tu non puoi vivere di solo lavoro, né diventare un robot per il bene della città. Qualunque cosa sia, lasciati andare amico. Forse sarà uno sbaglio ma almeno ci avrai provato »

Jim era certo che se Harvey avesse saputo che stava parlando di Oswald, non lo avrebbe spinto in quella direzione; era tentato di confessare tutto, che aveva quasi fatto saltare tre settimane di lavoro per una inaspettata cotta, quando Bullock aggiunse « Non sono fuori dal mondo come credi, è evidente che hai una certa propensione a perdere la testa per persone pericolose: Barbara, Sofia, persino Lee, che per quanto agisse per il bene della città, ha scelto un sentiero oscuro. Chiunque sia la persona che ti sta incasinando la vita, immagino sia qualcuno di pericoloso e questo ti sta bloccando »

« Harvey » provò ad iniziare il discorso, a spiegare che dopo tanti anni di uno strano rapporto con Oswald si era reso conto di poter provare qualcosa, di poter lasciare libero ogni suo lato di sé con lui e la cosa lo stava spaventando e tormentando, ma fu subito interrotto.

« Non voglio sapere di chi si tratta, cerca almeno di essere onesto con te stesso e buttati. Ma non fare niente che io non farei » aggiunse, scherzando ma Jim non trattenne un’espressione contrariata, era sicuro che Harvey non avrebbe baciato Oswald e nemmeno voleva immaginarlo.

Il rumore di qualcuno che bussava alla porta e l’ingresso di uno degli agenti di pattuglia, distrasse entrambi dalla conversazione.

« Capitano, mi scusi se la interrompo ma ho sentito parlare tra loro alcuni degli uomini che abbiamo arrestato »

Entrambi fissarono l’agente, in attesa che proseguisse il discorso.

« Hanno nominato Valeska »

Gordon trattenne il respiro. Aveva rimosso quell’informazione che gli aveva dato Oswald, era finita da qualche parte nella sua mente, distratto da mancati balli, baci, e scoperte di essere stato manipolato da settimane « Oh, merda. Me ne sono completamente dimenticato »

« Cosa? » chiese Bullock, alzando un sopracciglio.

Gordon si stava già rivestendo, prese la giacca e la pistola e si precipitò fuori dall’ufficio.

« Oswald ha parlato del deposito di munizioni, di andare a controllarlo »

« Oswald Cobblepot? » chiese Harvey, correndogli dietro.

« Certo! Conosciamo altri Oswald? »

« No, ero solo stupito che l’avessi visto di recente » rispose, prendendo il cappello mentre Jim non si preoccupava nemmeno di avvisare gli uomini di dove stesse andando.

Bullock continuava ad arrancare dietro di lui e mise la mano sulla maniglia sulla porta prima che Gordon potesse uscire.

« Jim, siamo appena tornati. Interroghiamo gli uomini che abbiamo arrestato invece che correre alla cieca. E se mentre ci precipitiamo in massa da una parte, Jeremiah mette in atto qualcosa in un altro punto e lasciamo la città scoperta? Non sai nemmeno se quello che ti ha detto Pinguino è vero »

« Mi fido di lui » gli rispose e questo bastò per zittirlo e mollare la presa sulla maniglia « Tu e gli altri interrogate la banda, scoprite cosa sanno. Io vado a controllare »

« Non vai da solo! Vengo con te »

**** * ****

Bullock arrestò l’auto proprio fuori dal deposito. Essere al porto, di sera, alla ricerca di Valeska non era il modo ideale di finire la giornata, soprattutto una giornata in cui avevano già avuto la loro buona dose di sparatorie e arresti. In più, Bullock era preoccupato per Jim, non sembrava abbastanza concentrato, non quanto richiedesse la situazione.

Harvey stava per chiedere a Gordon se avesse idea di cosa avrebbero trovato, cosa dovessero aspettarsi, quando degli inequivocabili rumori provenienti dall’edificio li colse alla sprovvista.

« C’è una sparatoria in corso? » chiese Bullock, allarmato.

« Tu vai sul retro, io passo per davanti » Rispose, senza aspettare commenti da Harvey ma precipitandosi verso la fonte del rumore. Harvey scosse la testa e chiamò subito rinforzi, non poteva di certo farsi trascinare dalle aspirazioni suicide di Gordon.

Jim spinse piano la porta d’ingresso del deposito, il rumore di spari proveniva da una zona a est, quindi si sentì abbastanza sicuro nel percorrere l’altro lato dell’edificio, sgattaiolando tra gli scatoloni. Quando gli spari iniziarono a intensificarsi, poté distinguere chiaramente alcuni uomini vestiti in maniera eccentrica, quasi sicuramente uomini di Valeska e altri uomini, vestiti da gangster, alcuni avevano delle facce note, e per guardare meglio si sporse dal suo angolo.

Fu un attimo: un proiettile lo mancò per un soffio, ma non perché si fosse schivato ma perché qualcuno lo aveva spinto un attimo prima di venire colpito.

Si ritrovò a terra, con i rumori degli spari sempre più vicini e qualcuno sopra di lui.

Jim sgranò gli occhi quando capì che il corpo sopra il suo, quello che lo aveva salvato gettandolo a terra e che stava indugiando un attimo di troppo abbracciato a lui, era proprio Oswald.

« Benvenuto, Jim »

Sapeva che era del tutto inappropriato rimanere stretto a Gordon, quando si presumeva che dopo il salvataggio si sarebbe immediatamente spostato, ma restare così vicini ancora qualche secondo non avrebbe ucciso nessuno, in fin dei conti lo aveva appena salvato da morte certa.

«Emh… Oswald, potresti spostarti? »

Si scansò imbarazzato, mentre Jim cercava di elaborare cosa diamine stesse succedendo.

« Sono i tuoi uomini quelli? » chiese, passando lo sguardo da lui ai gangster che si agitavano tra gli scatoloni.

« Qualcuno doveva fermare Valeska, non credi? » rispose Oswald, rimettendosi in piedi a fatica, perché nel buttare a terra Gordon aveva sbattuto proprio la gamba destra; Jim allungò una mano verso di lui per aiutarlo e Oswald prontamente la prese « Ero certo che ti saresti dimenticato di andare a controllare » aggiunse e non poté evitare di strizzargli l’occhio, con un fare scherzoso che non si addiceva alla situazione.

Jim lo osservò stranito, era uno strano modo di rincontrarsi e trovava alquanto sospetto che Oswald avesse sentito l’improvviso impulso di andare a fermare Jeremiah « Credevo avessi detto che non volevi farlo tu, per evitare di saltare in aria »

« Volevo dimostrarti che sono utile,  Jim » rispose, sta volta puntando i suoi occhi in quelli di Gordon e per una volta fu Jim a boccheggiare, rendendosi conto che gli stava ancora tenendo la mano. Avrebbe voluto dirgli un sacco di cose, non ultima che era contento di rivederlo, anche se in una pessima situazione, ma non riuscì a dire niente di tutto ciò.

« E ti aspettavi che avesse un esercito? » chiese, rimandando a dopo ogni conversazione sui propri sentimenti.

« Evidentemente no. I tuoi uomini sono schierati fuori? »

« Non proprio, spero che Bullock li abbia avvisati »

La sparatoria si stava spostando sempre più vicino a loro, così decisero di dividersi per circondare gli ultimi uomini di Valeska rimasti. Oswald si spostò verso un angolo riparato da dove poteva usare il mitra con facilità. Quando finalmente gli spari si placarono, uscì per controllare “i danni”, ossia quanti dei suoi uomini fossero rimasti in piedi: più di quanti sperasse, fatto non trascurabile.

Si aggirò tra i cadaveri, Valeska ovviamente non c’era ma immaginava non fosse presente, i suoi uomini erano soltanto a guardia del magazzino, non era il loro covo. Si diresse verso la porta principale quando notò un corpo a terra.

Iniziò a correre, nonostante la gamba gli facesse particolarmente male dopo il salvataggio di Gordon; gli sembrò che quei cinquanta metri che lo separavano dal corpo a terra fossero cinquecento, fino all’ultimo sperò che fosse uno degli uomini di Valeska che somigliava particolarmente a Jim Gordon, ma più si avvicinava più si rendeva conto che era una speranza vana.

« Jim? » gridò, buttandosi accanto a Gordon che era stato gravemente colpito allo stomaco. Aveva le mani coperte di sangue e cercava di tamponarsi la ferita.

Gordon si accorse appena della presenza di Oswald, che intanto gli aveva passato un braccio sotto la testa mentre con l’altra mano stava cercando il cellulare nella tasca per chiamare l’ambulanza. Sentiva la voce di Oswald come in un sussurro, gli sembrava stesse litigando con chiunque fosse al telefono e, conoscendolo, era molto probabile.

Oswald chiuse la chiamata e portò una mano sul viso di Jim, cercando di tenerlo sveglio fino all’arrivo dei soccorsi.

« O-ok, stai calmo. Adesso arriva l’ambulanza. Non è la prima volta che ti sparano, vedrai che andrà bene » cercava di mantenere un tono calmo ma gli occhi stavano iniziando ad inumidirsi.

« La vedo brutta questa volta » gli rispose Jim, con la voce flebile come un sussurro.

« Non… non dire così. Non puoi farmi questo, sei resuscitato per tutti, fallo anche per me »

Gordon sorrise « Mi dispiace »

Oswald avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarlo, urlargli che quell’atteggiamento disfattista era poco produttivo, ma sentì il rumore di passi dietro di lui e un braccio lo alzò di peso, rimettendolo in piedi.

« Levati, Cobblepot. Ci sono i dottori » ruggì Harvey, mentre i paramedici circondavano Gordon e lo portavano via in barella.

Oswald seguì la scena in silenzio, nonostante sentisse il peso dello sguardo di Harvey addosso.

« Mi spieghi cos’è successo tra te e Jim Gordon? »

Gli mancava soltanto di subire un interrogatorio da parte di Bullock. Avrebbe voluto urlargli che non erano affari suoi, che era stato un pessimo partner, visto che Jim era stato ferito gravemente, che era un pessimo amico perché non sapeva niente di quello che accadeva a Jim e soprattutto che odiava lo stupido piano che gli aveva messo l’agente Smith in casa. Senza quel piano, Jim non avrebbe mai saputo di Valeska e nessuno gli avrebbe sparato ma soprattutto, senza lo stupido piano, non starebbe così male per quanto gli mancava Jim Gordon.

« Niente, cosa vuoi che sia successo? » esalò soltanto, poco convinto.

Harvey lo guardò sospettoso, ma decise che era meglio correre in ospedale da Jim che continuare a discutere con Pinguino, per cui non chiese altro. Se ne stava già andando quando Oswald lo trattenne per un braccio.

« Puoi farmi sapere come sta? » immaginava che non sarebbe stato tra gli ospiti più graditi in ospedale e non voleva mettere Gordon in imbarazzo davanti al resto della GCPD - perché Jim si sarebbe ripreso, non c’erano dubbi a riguardo - ma aveva bisogno di conoscere le sorti del suo Capitano.

 


	8. Danzando al buio

Jim Gordon si risvegliò avvolto da uno strano tepore e dall’odore di disinfettante. Sentiva che sopra di lui era adagiato qualcosa, come una coperta  - ecco spiegata la sensazione di tepore - ma non ricordava di essere andato a dormire, né tantomeno di  essersi coperto.  Aprì piano gli occhi e si accorse che era in ospedale con diversi cavi collegati al suo corpo e quello che sembrava essere Bullock, addormentato sulla sedia. Solo allora si ricordò del magazzino, della sparatoria… « Oswald? » mormorò.

Cercò di restare sveglio, Harvey si alzò dalla sedia per avvicinarsi a lui, ma poco dopo richiuse nuovamente gli occhi.

Gli riaprì un’altra volta, era più buio, doveva essere sera o forse notte, c’era soltanto una luce fioca accanto al suo letto. Gli parve di scorgere un paio di occhi azzurro-verdi, particolarmente preoccupati, ma era troppo debole per restare cosciente, per cui si addormentò nuovamente mentre una mano tremante stringeva la sua.

Passò un altro giorno prima che uscisse dal sonno e avesse la forza di restare sveglio. Era di nuovo giorno, all’apparenza mattina, la coperta era sempre sul suo letto e l’odore di disinfettante era mitigato dalla presenza di un mazzo di mughetti in un vaso accanto al suo letto.

Bullock stava leggendo il giornale e quando si accorse che Jim era finalmente sveglio balzò in piedi e lo raggiunse raggiante.

« Jim, sei tornato tra noi. Sei un bastardo fortunato! Cominciavo a temere che dovessimo portarti da Hugo Strange per il suo abracadabra »

Jim sorrise, non pensava che questa volta sarebbe rimasto vivo ed era sempre rassicurante trovare Harvey ad attenderlo.

« Sei ancora debole, riposati »

Jim notò che Harvey voleva dirgli qualcos’altro ma si stava trattenendo. Temette ci fossero brutte notizie, che magari le sue condizioni erano comunque precarie, che ci fosse stato qualche conseguenza negativa dallo sparo e iniziò a muoversi per controllare che il suo corpo rispondesse come sempre.

Harvey notò l’aumento del battito cardiaco di Gordon nella macchina che monitorava il suo stato di salute e si rese conto che Jim lo stava fissando preoccupato « I dottori hanno detto che stai bene, sei a posto » lo rassicurò,  prima di aggiungere quello che stava nascondendo « Non so se ti interessa ma è passato a trovarti Pinguino, più di una volta. È venuto sempre di notte, non lo ha visto nessuno dei nostri agenti » fece con tono cospiratorio « Ti ha lasciato un catalogo di arredamento, non so cosa significhi »

Jim rise, forse doveva davvero comprare qualche mobile per l’appartamento « Stupido »

« E c’è anche un invito per l’inaugurazione del suo locale » gli mostrò una busta nera con il logo dell’iceberg lounge stampata sul dorso « Sembra un déjà-vu, non credi? Sei già stato invitato all’inaugurazione del suo locale  »

« Già »

« Ma immagino che sta volta non vorrai cestinarlo » continuò Bullock, allungandogli la busta e scuotendo la testa prima di uscire dalla sua stanza.

**** * ****

Oswald era seduto al pianoforte del suo club da cui si era staccato a fatica negli ultimi cinque giorni. Bullock gli aveva mandato un messaggio per dirgli che Gordon si era svegliato e stava bene e lui aveva deciso di non imporre la sua presenza in ospedale, se non richiesta.

Aveva atteso invano una chiamata da Jim, un messaggio, qualcosa, ma non arrivato nulla, con sua enorme tristezza. Se proprio Jim non provava qualcosa per lui, avrebbe potuto almeno tenere da conto i suoi sentimenti e immaginare che fosse preoccupato per lui, invece non era cosi rilevante come sperava.

Aveva deciso di mettersi l’anima in pace, a Jim non importava di lui, si era illuso di poter contare qualcosa ma non era così. Era malinconico, doveva inaugurare il locale quella sera, aveva anche pensato di rinviare l’evento in attesa di Jim ma le probabilità che gli interessasse partecipare si erano ridotte di ora in ora. Non era cambiato niente da quattro anni prima.

Sentì la porta aprirsi, stava per sbraitare che erano chiusi e andarsene immediatamente quando gli mancò il fiato alla vista di chi era entrato.

Ogni pensiero di qualche minuto prima era dimenticato, Jim Gordon era venuto all’iceberg lounge.

Si alzò di scatto e abbandonò il pianoforte per andargli incontro; nonostante gli ultimi giorni in ospedale, non sembrava troppo provato dalla sparatoria ma a dirla tutta, per Oswald, Gordon sarebbe stato perfetto anche dopo un mese ad Arkham.

« Jim, ti hanno dimesso! » gridò. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo ma dopo il salvataggio si sentiva ancora in imbarazzo e, in ogni caso, non aveva idea di cosa Gordon stesse pensando.

Jim sorrise, guardandosi attorno, ammirato dall’arredamento nuovo e l’atmosfera sofisticata « In tempo per la tua inaugurazione »

« Su quella sei in anticipo di qualche ora » lo corresse, anche se non voleva davvero riprenderlo, era più che felice che fosse lì ma non sapeva come mai fosse venuto, se c’era ancora qualche speranza o se volesse solo ringraziarlo per avergli salvato la vita.

Jim si avvicinò piano, quasi malizioso e Oswald seguì ogni mossa, incerto. Aveva bisogno del suo consulente amoroso per capire quello che stava accadendo ma, sta volta, non poteva chiedere a Jim, doveva arrangiarsi da solo.

« Lo so che sono in anticipo » sussurrò, sempre più vicino « ma volevo avere un po’ di tempo da soli per una questione privata »

Oswald pensò che stesse per baciarlo, stava quasi per chiudere gli occhi, invece all’ultimo Jim si scansò per accendere l’impianto stereo del locale, lasciandolo a bocca aperta.

Jim sorrise tra sé, lo stava stuzzicando troppo ma voleva vendicarsi almeno un po’ per essere stato manipolato per settimane. Inserì un cd e tornò da Oswald che stava ancora risentendo delle ultime mosse di Jim: era immobile, leggermente indispettito per il mancato bacio e in attesa di capire cosa Gordon avesse in mente.

_♪I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead ♫(1)_

Gordon tornò da Oswald e senza preavviso gli passò un braccio dietro la schiena, iniziando a muoversi al ritmo della canzone.

Oswald fissò prima il braccio, poi i piedi di Jim e infine alzò la testa.

« Cosa stai facendo? »

« Non volevi ballare? Si presume che tu alzi le braccia e le appoggi sulle mie spalle o sulla schiena, come ti è più comodo»

« Non scherzavo, non posso ballare. Come potrei tenere il ritmo? » rispose, contrariato e anche ferito, perché avrebbe davvero voluto ballare con Jim. Non aveva mai odiato tanto la sua caviglia come in quel momento.

« Nemmeno un lento? » gli rispose, stringendosi di più a lui e costringendolo a muoversi.

Oswald iniziò a tremare, Gordon era così umorale che a volte era difficile stargli dietro. Sentiva tutto il calore del suo corpo, amava quella sensazione. Da quando era rimasto solo, sentiva un’enorme mancanza di contatto umano, qualcuno a cui voler bene che lo abbracciasse. E poi, Jim era Jim, non uno qualunque.

« Se mi stai prendendo in giro, sappi che non è divertente » esalò, temendo che non fosse vero, certe cose non capitavano a lui.

« Stavo pensando che oltre a camminare al buio assieme, potremmo danzare nel buio, come dice la canzone che stiamo ascoltando » così dicendo gli fece fare una piccola giravolta, ridendo.

Oswald trattenne il fiato, stavano davvero ballando, non una danza che avrebbe preso degli applausi ma non gli importava più di niente mentre Jim lo guardava come aveva sempre sperato che un giorno sarebbe successo. Lo contemplava come una volta guardava Barbara e poi Lee, quanto le aveva invidiate, ma in quel momento era lui che stava ammirando.

« Sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo? Non scapperai di nuovo? »

« Sono qui, no? » gli rispose, un po’ più tenero, mentre Oswald continuava ad agitarsi tra le sue braccia, insicuro.

« S-sì, sei qui. Con quattro anni di ritardo e… »

Jim alzò gli occhi al cielo e deciso di zittirlo posando le sue labbra sulle sue e ottenne finalmente un bel silenzio da parte di Oswald. Voleva soltanto che iniziasse a lasciarsi andare, ballando, ma baciarlo era un ottimo modo per fargli capire quanto tenesse a lui.

_♪ But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes, you’re holding mine ♫_

« Jim… » lo chiamò, con le labbra vicino al suo collo e Gordon sentiva che l’atmosfera si stava scaldando, per entrambi, perché era innegabile, lo aveva già avvertito la prima volta che si erano baciati; a breve avrebbe dovuto parlare con Oswald di come evolvono di solito gli appuntamenti, soprattutto quando si supera il terzo, ma per una volta era piacevole non correre e assaporare ogni momento.

Soprattutto quando Oswald era così tenero e indifeso, molto diverso dal suo solito atteggiamento.

« Jim, dimmi che resterai » era poco più di un sussurro nel suo orecchio, la voce leggermente spezzata, leggera e dolce e Gordon non poté che stringerlo ancora più forte.

« Sono qui, sono sempre qui »

_♪ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight ♫_

_(1)Perfect - Ed Sheeran_

 

 


End file.
